


Well Wrapped

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Wrapped

**Title:** Well Wrapped  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Ribbons  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ rating is for nudity  
 **A/N:** Eon makes up for his less-than-stellar wrapping skills.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Wrapped

~

“Who wrapped that present?” Ginny screeched, pointing.

“The ribbons tangled,” Ron muttered.

Ginny sneered. “That’s just sad. Harry deserves better.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” George interjected. “Boys don’t care about that sort of thing, Gin.”

“Obviously,” she snapped, flouncing away.

“Don’t worry, Ron,” George said. “She’s just jealous.”

Ron sighed.

Later, after the gifts had been distributed, Harry and Ron retired to Ron’s room. “Sorry about the botched wrapping,” Ron said. Reclining, he banished his clothes. “I’ve decided to make it up to you, though,” he continued, gesturing at his ribbon-tied cock.

“What d’you mean?” Harry grinned. “Best wrapping job ever.”

~


End file.
